


Death

by DawnRain_776



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRain_776/pseuds/DawnRain_776
Summary: I had a fit of depression so here goes.Also infinity war spoilers.You don't have to read this, it's very depressing.





	Death

I have to try. I have to try to bring him back. Maybe he'll listen to me. I'm his daughter. I can make him realize that he's failed already. He has. He won't win. I can finally stand up t him. Thanos will let me go back to Peter and abandon his quest. No snap. No more death.  
"The universe has judged you," I look up at his turned back, "You asked it for a prize. And it told you, no. You've failed."  
I step forward, "And do you want to know why? Because you love nothing. No one."  
Then he turns, and I catch the tears on his cheeks. Maybe he has realized, "Really? Tears?"  
Red Skull, standing nearby, says, "They are not for him."  
My heart sinks as I realize. Thanos steps forward, and I step back, thinking fast, "No. This isn't lava."  
"I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do that again," I can barely hear his voice, but it emanates coldness, "Even for you."  
I can't let him do this.  
In one move, I grab the sword from his belt and unsheath it, and bring it to my stomach. But no pain comes. I open my hands to bubbles that float upwards and pop. Another trick.  
My tears fill with eyes as I realize what's happening.  
"I'm sorry, little one," he whispers.  
Thanos grabs my arm, pulling me towards the edge of the cliff. I shout, but he can't seem to hear me. This can't be real. He isn't doing this. No.  
And I'm falling through the air. Can he hear my screams echoing as I fall? Is he regretting?  
My last thought is of Peter before everything goes black.


End file.
